What was left behind
by leegav
Summary: Bella came to forks with two year old Annabell. She meets the Cullens, they fall in love with her and her daughter but something from her past is back to claim them and the Cullens must fight to keep her safe
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

My name is Bella swan i am 15 years old and five months pregnant. I know I'm young but I'm so in love with James it doesn't matter. My mom is happy if I'm happy and my dad not around he died last year of a heart attack and left me every thing. I never need to worry about money and he left me a house in forks WA so i have some where to live after I'm 18.

I'm sitting on my bed waiting for James to come and there was a knock at the door. " hey baby and my little baby how you feeling"

I'm great no more morning sickness so I'm great" he came up to me and gave the best kiss he was always so loving.

" baby you know Laurent and Victoria you met them the other night at my house"

"yeah" Well they want me to go camping with them this weekend and i'm going to go. is that ok?" "yeah i mean your 17 you don't have to ask me" "I just want to make sure you will be OK while I'm gone"

"I will be fine my mom is here and your mom across the street so go and have fun because once Annabell is here I'm going to need allot of help" i said with a smile and he kissed my forehead

"i will always be here to help, i love you belly boo" with that he left and that was the last time i saw him.

(an) i know my spelling bad but this is my first ff be nice thanks


	2. Chapter 2

* Two years later*

I'm sitting on a plane to forks with my two year old. My little angel looks just like James. I miss him so much it hurts. He left two years ago and never came back."mommy" "yes bells" "Are we going to see daddy?" I wanted to cry i told Annabell that her daddy was in heaven I didn't know what else to tell her. Yeah Annabell daddy abandon us when i was pregnant with you, don't think so. " No Annabell daddy's in heaven with grandpa and grandma"

When we landed i got the rental car and drove to my dad's old house when we got there i went in and there was dust every where so i started to clean while Annabell was playing with her toys on the floor. I start school on Monday, my last year i can't wait, i love school but not the kids so much.

I mean every high schools the same the jocks the goth the nerd the popular kids it gets kind of silly. But this is the life of a high school-er.

Monday came and I dropped bells of at day care and went to school in a old truck my dad left me. I went to the office and got my paper work and headed off to my first class. " HI you must be Bella I'm Jess" This girl had overly bleach hair and to much makeup on "Hi" " So let me show you around and you can eat lunch with me and my friends" "um OK" So i went through three class with this girl and she wouldn't stop talking and then there was this guy named Mike that was following me like a dog.

We got to lunch and everyone seemed to want to talk to me all I wanted to do was eat my lunch it was crazy. So as these people where siting chatting it up this family walk in, they where the most beautiful people i ever seen.

" Who are they" " Oh those are the Cullen's" then mike said " yeah there the freaks of the school"

I could of swear that someone laugh at there table. "What makes them freaks?" I asked " Well there all to together"

"OK are the related" "Um no there all adopted" " Then so what if there related its not by blood so whats it matter" She seem pissed at that statement but who cares this girl was not a nice person. I could tell by the way she talk about everyone. "so anyways they also wont talk to any one here and Edward wont date any one either he must be gay" that'sit i can't take it. " So you ask him out and he turned you down so he must be gay"

"Yeah" " Well maybe he just doesn't like 'skanks" I Heard the big guy at the Cullen table let out a big laugh and the whole lunch room was staring at him. "What" he said to every one. " You bitch I try being nice but you just went to far, why are you standing up for those freaks anyways you don't even know them" " I know what its like to be them to be judge because your different or chose a different path in life and how skanks like you like to hurting those people" And with that i walk to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

_*****__*** I own nothing Sm owns every thing***_

As i walk down the hall to bio i heard my name being called. "hey Bella wait up" It was the big Cullen and the pixie like one. " Hi I'm Alice and this is Emmett Cullen" "hey how are you" "We are good, we wanted to thank you for sticking up for us, it was really nice of you and you didn't have to.

" Its cool I've had allot of people judge me back in phoenix, I know how hard it is" "Why you look normal" Emmett said and i laughed. "Emmett shut up you big goof" "Alice its OK, the reason people bothered me is because I have a two year old daughter." They looked taken back but not judgemental.

" Um I have to go I'll be late for class" "OK we will see you later" and started walking off "Oh by the way Bella we are going to best friends and Rose will love you" I was about to say who's Rose

but they where gone. I made my way to class, when I walk in they where all whispering about lunch and two girls came up to me, oh god here we go," I'm Nikkie and this is Liz and we just wanted to say that what you did at lunch was great" wait what. "Yeah Jess makes every ones like miserable with gossip and lies its nice to see her in her place. " well thanks" and with that they went to there seats.

"Mr banner I'm new here and i need this sign" "OK dear and take your seat next to mister Cullen." Yes i said in my head he was so handsome and sexy I couldn't take it, "Hi" "Hello I"m Edward and your Bella" "Yeah, how you know my name?" Um...I think everyone at lunch Knew your name after what happened, thanks by the way." " no problem" "So how are you liking forks" I think he was trying to make small talk "Um its a little to green for my liken but Annabell likes it so as long as she happy then so am I" Bbecause she's all that matters "Oh who's Annabell your sister?" "No my daughter she two"

I half expected him to stop talking to me most guy find out that and they run for the hills but he did something that never expected. " Maybe I can meet her sometime and i can show you guys around if you like" This guy is way to good to be true good looking and nice whats next romantic, "That would be great here my number you can call me if you like." Didn't want to come on to strong. "Yeah that's great um I'll call you later" Then the bell rang and he was gone. By the time i walk to my car most people where gone. that bell rings and there out I guess I can't blame people it is school who wants to be here. So I walk over to my truck jumped in turn the key and nothing happen try again still nothing," what the hell." I got out and kick the tier "Stupid old truck I have to get bell" I screamed.

" Do you need a ride?" Came a voice from behind me I turn to look and it was the most stunning Blonde I have ever seen. "Yeah that would be great I need to pick up my daughter from day care and I can't be late on her first day"

"Sure come on I'm Rose by the way" Oh " So your a Cullen?" " I met your family you all are very nice I don't know why people talk about you guys it just doesn't seem right" I kind of wanted to make a good impression on her, since Ireally like her brother and wanted to score some points with the family god I'm sad. " Thanks its a small town and we are the family that didn't grow up here, We moved here two years ago so we are branded as the out cast" Seem kind of sad that people judge them cause they weren't born here."

"It OK with us we really don't care we move around a lot so there's really no reason to make to many friends we just end up having to leave them so we stick to our selves." God did she just read my mind, "seems reasonable" I said "Well lets get that daughter of yours" And with that we where off.

_**(an) Bella isn't Edward singer, Rose is still uptight but not a bitch, and the Cullen's are vampires**_

_**P.S I'm fixing all my chapter 1-10 so please bear with me I know my spelling is bad and my sentience's some times don't make sence but I'm trying**_


	4. Chapter 4

"So Bella how old is your daughter" she asked " Um she two she will be three next month" I couldn't wait i wanted to have a big thing but with no friends and the kids bell age have parents that are older they kind of look down on me , so its going to be just us but I'm still going to make it special for her. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Rose asked about her father.

"Well his name is James, he was two years older then me but we have knew each other since we where little, Basically we started dating at 14 got pregnant at 15 and had Annabell at 16 kind of made me grow up fast and that the story"

I really didn't want to go into mine and James relationship it still hurt and i still had love for him i mean he was my first every thing and he's Annabell father.

"SO if you don't mind me asking is he still in your life" she asked "um no he left me when i was five months pregnant and never heard from him again" She looked pissed but i don't know why she didn't even know me or bell but she was acting as if she had for years. So i changed the subject

"So tell me about your self, Emmett you boyfriend right, have you guys been together long" she laughed and said " Yeah Emmett and I have been together a long long time. Well as you know we live with our adopted siblings and parents. My parents are the best and saved all of us and we are all very close."

Sometimes i wish i had a sister just to talk to.

Before i could even stop myself i said " Is Edward seeing anyone" i wanted to slap myself " Why does someone like him" she wiggled her eye brows at me i turn bright red "maybe" i said " No he not seeing anyone but i think he really likes someone a lot" I frown at that and she just smile like she knew something i didn't.

I walk to the day care with Rose and i heard yelling "Shut up you baby and sit still" I walk in the room to see Annabell cry and the woman that was yelling next to her i saw red. "Bell baby come here" She was still crying and i handed her to Rose "can you hold her please" No problem, hi Annabell I'm Rose" Annabell stopped crying and had a big smile on her face " Are you my auntie" Rose looked at me and i nodded and i never seen someone so happy " Yes baby I'm your auntie" Bell gave her a big hug i could see that Annabell already had her wrapped around her finger hope Rose know what she getting into, Oh well back to this crazy woman.

" Who do you think you are talking to my baby that way of course she crys she a 2.5 year old, that's what they do, if you where a good care taker you would know that" I was ready to jump on her when she kept smiling "Well if you don't like the way i watch her then find someone else to watch your bastard child" That it I'm going to kill her. Rose put her hand on my shoulder holding me there i looked at her and she looked down at bells and shook her head so i just backed down i couldn't do it in front of bell and Rose was right. " Dam right I'm not bring her back here" and i walk out with Rose holding Annabell.

"Auntie Rose whats a bastard" Rose didn't know what to say and neither did i, so Rose just said it was a bad word that stupid adults use and bell just nodded.

Rose took us home with Annabell asking all sorts of question and Rose just answerer them all happily " So i was thinking since now you have to find a new place to watch Annabell when where at school why don't you have my mom watch her"

I was taken back with her niceness I'm not use to it my mom was always all about herself and my dad die when i was young so i always took care of myself and there where years that james took care of me but those days have past.

that would be great are you sure she wont mind " Not at all Esme loves kids, I'll pick you up in the morning so we can drop her at my house and then go to school and you can come over after school and hang out" How could i say no she was being so nice." OK, come on baby its time to go " "OK mommy, by auntie Rose luv ya " and she kissed her on the cheek. I could of sworn i saw Rose's heart melt " By Bella I'll see you at 6.30 so you can meet Esme before we go to school and with that she drove off. I think forks won't be such a bad place and walk into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

(Rosalie POV)

I can not believe that woman if she had talk to my baby that way i would have killed her right on the spot. God i can't believe how attached i am to Annabell all ready and Bella she a great mom and i could defiantly see her as a sister. what is wrong with me I'm Rosalie Hale Bitch of bitches no one messes with me or gets on my bad side and here i am having protective feelings for human god I've gone soft. Can't let the family know though there tease me and i hate how smug Edward can be when he thinks he knows it all.

They would be good together though Edward and Bella and if they got married Annabell would really be my family. She reminds me so much of little Henry and Bella reminds me Vera maybe that's why I'm so attached already and its only been a day. God i miss her, Emmett's the only one that knows that story and Edward of course stupid mind reading vampire.

I think I'm so happy because i never thought that i would have a child in my life, human tend to shy away from us because of our beauty and grace, so we never interaction with children and Bella giving us that interaction, she seems not to be afraid of us in that way. But I'm guessing when she finds out about us she take that all away. Who wants a family of vampire around there child i wouldn't. Hopefully we can keep it from her for awhile so we can spend time together and get her to love us and it wont matter to her i hope.

As i walk in the house i got jumped by a little pixie, god she strong for such a small thing. "

I'm glad you stopped Bella it would have been really bad for her and Annabell" She said with a smile "I wish i didn't she had it coming" All of a sudden Edward was in front of me, god what is with these people i just got in the front door. " So what did you and Bella talk about?" This kid is acting like a hormonal teen and not a 107 year old vampire. " Shut up Rose, did she ask about me or anything?" I smile at him like i did to Bella, he does like her this is great then Bella will be family and Annabell will live here and i can be a aunt to her all the time. "Wow Rose, you don't even know if she likes me or not and you are already planning the wedding and since when are you Annabell aunt?" I showed him every thing that happened today in my mind and he had the biggest smile on his face, then he did something he has never done before he gave me a huge hug.

"OMG OMG" Alice came running in the room " There will be a wedding in six months " Wait what

"I've seen it Edward and Bella will be married and Rose and Bella are going to be inseparable and Edwards going to hate it but he'll live" I was so happy i was jumping up and down with Alice. then Emmett had to open his mouth "Where is Rosie and what have you done with her she never this happy and its scaring me" I slapped him in the head "Ouch Rose that hurt" I smile and said good

"OK now that all settled lets get ready for tomorrow Esme and I will get the guest room set up for Bella and Annabell visits and Rose you go and make a list of clothing and food we will need and boys just try not to get in the way, Oh and before there's a fight witch I can see it would of been, Edward is going to pick up Bella and Annabell and bring them in the morning and Rose will bring her to school and back to our house after." Edward and I both protested but we both new we wouldn't win.

So I was off to do my job and couldn't wait till the morning to see the baby that made me feel like I was human again and was grateful for it.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to here bell crying i ran to her room and there she was with her pink blanked waiting for me "Bell baby whats wrong did you want mom" she nodded her little head and i snatch her up "Now baby you are going over to auntie Rose mom's house today and i want you to be good for her OK" "Yes mommy"

So i got myself and Annabell dressed and got us both fed and waited for Rose to come and get us. I heard a knock at the door and went to answerer it " Rose you could have just honked" But to my surprise it wasn't Rose at the door it was Edward "Oh hi Edward what are you doing here, not that i mind" God what is with me why do i keep saying things with out thinking. "Do you want the honest answer or the fake one?" I laughed " "the honest one please" "Well i wanted to spend some time with you with out the family, i like you and i wanted to get to know you so when I'm around you all the time you want think I'm some kind of stocker "

A smile the size of Washington spread across my face and it took all that i had not to jump on him and kiss him all over. Annabell came up to me with her coat on "I'm ready mommy, who he, where Auntie?" She look as if she was going to cry so Edward scooped her up and said "I'm Edward and I'm your auntie's brother would you like to go to my house and see auntie and everyone else?" "Yes please" with the cuties voice i have ever heard from her. Another one bites the dust she had him hooked around her little finger witch isn't to bad since i was hooked around his. I had this strange feeling in my stomach that said That i couldn't live with out this family now even if i haven't even non them that long. its like i was meant to come to forks like it was fate.

I was in thought when i heard Annabell giggling, Edward was tickling her stomach and she was tickling him back it was so cute. I wish that Edward was her father I don't think he would ever abandon her like James did. I shouldn't think things like this, James was a good boyfriend and i loved him very much he could be dead for all I know and that's why he didn't come back and Edward is a 18yr old boy he would never want to be dad this young(_AN. all the kids are Seniors it just easier with the plot) _

"OK lets go or we will be late for school" And with that we were off. We pulled up to this huge white house the kind you see in movies. He came to my side of the car and open it " What a gentlemen" I said "Well a lady needs to have a gentleman around to do things for her"

"

Does that mean you will be around for me?" I ask hopeful and he said "always"

my heart just melted. He grab Annabell from her car seat and we walked into the house.

I walk in and in front of me where six of the most beautiful people i have ever seen " Hi Bella welcome to our home I'm Esme and this is my husband Carisle." I put Bell down and shook there hands "Its very nice to meet you both and thank you so much for watching Bell while I'm at school" "Don't worry about its my pleaser. She is a cutie and she seems to have this whole family wrap around her finger." I laughed " You notice that to" and she smile and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear thank you I was about to ask her for what

When i looked down to see Annabell was but she was no where to been found and i started to panic, Edward must of noticed because he said "She OK she ran to find Rose" I was so relieved not wanting the Cullen's to think I'm a bad mother. "Mommy, mommy look i found i bear" She was pointing to Emmett " I'm not a bear, I'm just big boned" He said with a fake sadness and a big smile I had to laugh at that " Yes you are and I'm going to call you Emmy bear" Sometimes i think she is way to smart for a almost three year old." Auntie can i go to school with you and mommy?" "Oh no baby girl you have to stay here with Esme, but we will back really soon and we can play all night because your going to sleep over with mommy tonight." We were, where that come from, but how could i say no to Rose she been helping me out so much. " Really mommy, we get to stay?" what could i say to that pout. " Yes we can stay"

I swear I heard Edward say YES under is breath."OK kids get to school, Annabell would you like to go color?" Esme ask "Yes please"

"Come on Bella the girls are riding in my car and boys are riding with Edward" Rose yell from her BMW and i walk out and got in the car " So Bella you like Edward and he likes you so when are you going to get together." Wow Alice was straight forward. " To be honest I would love to be his girlfriend but he hasn't ask. Its just something about him that makes me happy and i feel like i've know him my whole life. I mean i loved James but i think it more of a first love thing and not a true love, soul mate thing like i feel toward Edward, am i crazy? I have only know him for two days." God maybe i am crazy but this craziness feels so right.

" We don't think your crazy, do you know that I fell in love with Jasper the moment I saw him, I actually had dreams about him before we met" Rose gave her a look that said shut up but i didn't read to much in to got to school in record time and the guys where waiting for us. Rose linked our arms and walk into what I like to call my personal hell, Forks high.


	7. Chapter 7

_*** I own nothing all credit goes to SM***_

I said good by to the Cullen's and walk to my first class when I was cornered by Mike." I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this weekend and have some fun" then Mike winked at me. " Mike I can't I have plains this weekend with Rosalie Hale maybe another time" What was i stupid i just left him an opening to ask me out again. "OK maybe another time" and he walk off, that's how the rest of my day went, random guys asking me out it was like I'm the shiny new toy in Forks and every one trying to play with it.

When i got to lunch I saw Alice wave to me and I waved back mouthing I'll be there in one sec and went to grab my lunch, when someone grab my arm really hard and spun me around. "listen to me you little bitch stay away from Edward" I looked to see Jessica standing there" Why wood I do that" I said with a sicken sweet voice. " Because he mine" Wait didn't this chick just say yesterday he was gay, and now is say he hers, she must be bi-polar." You know I don't think i will stay away since he's my boyfriend" Wow I hope no one heard that, especial Edward he problee think I'm a stocker." Since when"

Then from behind us " Since I ask her yesterday" Standing there was Edward, he came over to me and scooped me up and gave me the most loving kiss I have ever had. I kissed him back and it seemed to last forever but we both had to breath so we broke apart. and walk hand in hand to the Cullen table.

"I knew that you two would get together is was destiny." i laughed " what are you psychic" every one got really quiet for some reason and i got really nervous like i was missing something. "So anyways Rose what we doing this weekend?" I was Trying to change the subject." Well I was thinking the we can go to a spa, Me you Alice and Esme you know female bonding time." She said with a big smile. "Sounds great but who will watch Annabell?" "I will" Edward said " I should have some bonding time with her since I am dating her mom." My heart just melted i could have not ask for a better man to date."Are you sure Edward that allot of reasonably she can be a handful some times"

"no problem, plus all the guys will be there, so go have some fun with the girls." And with that he kissed me on the forehead.

The bell rang and we said our good buys and went to bio. Since I was holding hands with Edward no one bother me the rest of the day. I was leaving the gym and Edward was there waiting for me. I walk up to him and gave him the most passionate kiss i could."Well if that's what I get for not seeing you for only 45 minutes maybe I should stay away a little longer next time and see what i get" Oh he thinks he's funny " Well you can stay way as long as you want see how that works out for yah" and with that i walk away from him.

"Wait Bella I was just joking around, please don't be way from me for to long i would miss you to much, please love just don't" It's like taken candy from a baby i thought to myself" I wont baby i would miss you to" and wink at him. It was like light bulb went off in his head and he new i was playing him. " Oh your a bad girl miss Swan" "You know it" and with that I kiss his cheek and we walk to the car.

"Um Edward where are we going? This isn't the way to your house, are you bringing me some where to kill me because if you are I'm really against it " He started laughing " No Bella I'm not bring you to this place to kill you i just wanted to show you this place, its really important to me and you are too so i wanted to share it with you.' " OK but wont the rest of your family be worried about us?" "No Alice all ready told them where we are and they are going to give Annabell a mini make over" "Oh thank god" I said "What did you really think I took you out here to kill you." He looked kind of sad at that thought. " Oh no baby its not that its just at least i don't have to have the make over, I mean i feel sorry for my little baby but she young she can block out painful memories." I laughed but i was kind of sad about my memories.

"What about you can you block bad memories Bella. He looked at me." I want you to know you can trust me and can confide in me about anything" I knew what he meant he wanted to know about James. " He was my first love, who am i kidding he was my first everything, he met some new friends and started hang out with them a lot, don't get me wrong he was with me just as much but his domineer was different, he kept talking about how he was going to make it so we never had to worry about anything and that he was going to have forever to make me happy and that when Annabell was older that our forever would have a whole another meaning" I really thought he was going crazy when he told me these thing guess i was the crazy one for believing him but i would never say it out loud. " So about a month of crazy talk he came to me one night told me he was going camping and never came back I was five months pregnant." Edward looked pissed.

"Bella, i will never leave you please, believe me, i love you so much, we are meant to be together, you are my soul mate maybe it was in the stars for all this to happen, for you to be broken hearted and come here for me to mend it, i love you and always will" Woo hold the phone did he just say he loved me.

" Um if you don't mind can you say the last part again" "What that i love you and i always will"

And with that I jumped him and kissed him all over. "I'm guessing you feel the same way" "Hell yes i do" Don't let Esme here that pottie mouth, she might wash it out with soap" I laughed and said " She does seem to be a force to recon with, i would want to see her get angry i bet its scary." "More then you even know, lets get back" I could of sworn he said to our daughter under his breath but that would be to good to be true i mean how much good stuff can happen till some thing bad intervene.

_**(AN. thanks for all the reviews and store alerts I'm trying to get a couple of chapter up every other day. I hope every one likes this story and keeps reading. And please remember this is my first story so please be nice)**_

'"


	8. Chapter 8

_**(AN: i kind of skipped the talking about the meadow because i could never make it as good as SM so why try but you all know it and read about it in twilight)**_

While we were on our way back to Edwards house, we talk about every thing from school to our favorite music to books and movies. It was great, we were so much alike, it was as if we were to Peace's to a puzzle that fit perfectly together.

Edward was holding my hand an every so often he wood kiss it. When we arrived at the house we herd screaming in side and Edward and I ran into the house and what we saw had me on the floor laughing. Emmett was covered in all types of food and so was Annabell.

" What Alice we were having a little food fight its know big deal." Emmett said. "No big deal look at her dress its destroyedand don't even get me started about her hair" At this point Jasper was holding her back from killing Emmett. Emmett had Bell in front of him so that Alice wouldn't ponce on him. As soon as she saw me and Edward she got this evil grin and ran over to me grab my hand and dragged me up the stairs I mouthed to Rose to help me and she follow us up. As soon as we where in what I guessed to be Alice's room Rose shut the door and it began. " OK Bella spit it" " What ever do you mean Alice"

"OK OK Bella if that how you want to play it, I'll just have to give you a make over to pass my time, Rosalie go get the hair curler and my makeup bag" Oh my god she was serious and she new she had me evil little pixie. "OK so he took me to this meadow and it was beautiful and we where talking about my past and about us" When I mention my past Rose had a sad smile on her face. Beside Edward she was the only one that new and I wanted to keep it that way." He told me he loved me, and it was the best three words that I have ever heard from someone mouth, even better than when Annabell father said them, it made my heart melt." They both said how cutie that was and then Alice said something that made my heart stop. "Did you say it back"

"Oh no........ I didn't I was so happy that I just kind of jumped him with kisses,he must think I don't feel the same way" I was about to cry. " Oh baby girl don't cry, he knows you love him, he can see it in the way you look at him we all, don't worry so much." Thank God for Rosalie I don't know what I would do with out her.

We walk down to the living room and I sat next to Edward " Baby where's Annabell?" "Love she up stairs with Esme taken a bath she had sauce in her hair, are you hungry you haven't eaten since lunch." I nodded and he went to make me a sandwich. The rest of the night we snuggled on the couch with Annabell and the family. Annabell was asleep on my lap Edward was looking down on us and kissed my hair " Love why don't I take her up stairs to bed and you stay here and finish the movie" OK Edward, I really don't want to see the end of the movie but I do want a drink so I'll be up after that."

I got my drink and started walking up to Annabell room and I heard voices, Annabell must of woke up because when I got closer to the door I heard Edward reading to her Cinderella.

" Edward do you think mommy's a princess?" Yes Bell I think mommy a princess and an angel." "Do you think mommy will have her happy ever after she sad allot because daddy's in heaven_"(AN: Bella told Edward in the car that she told Annabell that her dad was in heaven because it was just easier then telling her the truth)_ " I know she will have her happy ever after if I have anything to do with it." I could almost hear the smile on his face. I just hope that he will never break my heart or Annabell's I don't think I could take it. I love him so much but I'm also scared that this is to fast to have these feels, but Alice might be right that it was destine for us and nothing can break it.

I walk into the room " Baby girl its time to go to bed " I walk and gave her a kiss and so did Edward and we walk back to his room. " I hope you don't mind staying in my room you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch" " No Edward you can sleep in the bed with me its no big deal its not like we will be naked_.(AN: Alice got a bed while they where out sneaky little vamp isn't she )_

"OK if you not uncomfortable then its fine with me" He said " Edward i was think we should talk about our relationship." He looked a little scared." I wanted to tell you that i love you very much and I'm a little freaked out about how much i love you and how fast this all is, I do love you and want to be with you." He looked like he was trying to think of what to say and that freaked me out even more maybe he didn't love me as much as I loved him and thought we were moving to fast and already wanted to break up. I could feel the tears coming down my face. " Oh love don't cry I love you very much too and I was just trying to think of the words I wanted to say to tell you how much I love you." He rubbed the tears away from my face and began" Bella I love you so much, I think that if I had to be away from you that it would cause me physical pain, you are my soul mate and I knew it the first time I saw you at school, I never believed in love at first site like my siblings have all said about there other halves, but the moment I saw you I knew what they were saying was true." He said it with no hesitation and I knew he was not lying that he really did feel the same as I do.

"Edward I was also thinking that maybe we should wait on the sexual stuff for a little while I mean it not that I don't think that it would be great but I'm not ready for it yet but when I'm ready I will tell you that I am." I wasn't ready because I was scared of getting pregnant but I would never say that. I mean I love Annabell with all my heart and would never change having her but I'm eighteen and don't think I could handle having two kids before I turn twenty.

"Bella we can wait as long as you want I'm not in any rush, we have forever to make love and when its the right time we will both know it" He was the best " Thank you Edward your the best boyfriend a girl can ask for" "Well your the best girlfriend a boy can ask for, now go to sleep I know your tired" With that I fell a sleep having the best dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I'm going to start skipping the months because i really want to start getting to the drama so i hope no one gets to confused. lets just say all the lovey dovey stuff that happens in the books happens in the months you miss, lots of love **_

_**Nikki**_

One month has past since Edward told me he loved me and it has been great. Annabell loves him so much and I couldn't be happier about it. Edward keeps bothering me about moving in with him and his family. " Edward stop I can't take it anymore this is a fight we have every day."

"But love if you lived here it would be so much easier, you don't have a car so if your here you could always use one of ours. Your here all the time anyways so why not move in with me. It would make me so happy." Does he not understand I been on my own for so long that I like to have my Independence. I go to my house like three times a week just for some alone time its not that I don't love my family but it just seems sometimes that there are no Private time. Its like they all know what the others are doing..

" Edward I don't care if it would be easier it not about that. its about having sometime to myself"

" Bella do you not want me any more?"

"God Edward you always do this, yes I love you more then my own life but you are driving me crazy about this subject and it better stop, now I think we both need some alone time I'm going to stay at my house tonight."

"What about Annabell you don't want to wake her up now do you" He was using one last ditch effort to get me to stay. Wasn't going to happen buddy " Rose" I called to her " Yeah Bella"

"Can you watch Annabell so I can go to my house I need to start planing Annabell birthday party for Friday and Bell asleep and I don't want to wake her up" " OK Bella not a problem you know I love her to death so I'll watch her any time" I heard Edward growl at her, wait he growl that unusual. "OK thanks Rose can you also pick me up tomorrow for school." "yup again no problem, I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward seem hurt about something. "Love you don't want me to pick you up tomorrow are you that mad at me?"

"No Edward it not that, I love you very much but I want to spend some time with Rose I spend so much time with you and Annabell I feel like I'm not being a good friend to Rose, and i miss her. "OK love as long as your not mad, and I love you to." And he kissed me on the forehead and I left to go to my house.

The next morning Rose got to the house around six thirty. "OK what did you want to talk about"

How did she know I wanted to talk. "Alice said you looked a little out of it last night so she figure that you need to talk and since I'm your best friend I just knew that's why you ask me to drive you and not Edward." God she good she really is my best friend I mean I love Alice but me and Rose just clicked.

"Here the thing I love Edward very much and I'm scared of how much I love him and it scares me that we seem to be moving so fast, I mean I want to move fast with him but I'm afraid he will be just like James." I took a breath and continue. " I mean James just disappeared on me and left me pregnant. He said he love me so much it hurt but he still did what he did to me, what if Edward the same, what if he gets sick of being with me or what if he doesn't want to be a dad to bell" I was crying I couldn't help it the love i feel for Edward is crazy.

"You listen to me Bella Swan he loves you so much, I think he would die for you, did you know that bell called him dad the other day when you were out with Alice, I have never seen him so happy."

She called him daddy. I started cry more " Oh Bella its not that bad he would never make her keep call him that don't be sad."

"No no these are happy tears she called him daddy that'swhat iI wanted, I want him to be her daddy, I want to be a family with him."

"If you want to be a family why want you move in with us, he not the only one that wants you to move in you know" She gave me this puppy dog look that was breaking my restrain about moving in." What if it doesn't work out and I lose my house and I have no ware to go. that would be a bad thing for me and my three year old to be homeless" " First you have to have a little more faith in your relationship with Edward you love him and he loves you and Annabell and second do you really think we would let you be homeless we would work something out but that's a mute point because it ain't going to happen." 'I think I will talk to Edward after Annabell birthday about moving in."

She started clapping her hands yelling yay and we went to school. We parked the car and the rest of the family was waiting for us. Edward had a big smile on his face while looking at Rose and she was smiling back, OK what was going on." OK why are you so happy mister?" I said to Edward

"nothing love its just a great day that's all." Some times I think Edward is keeping some thing big from me but I can't put my finger on it, but Rose was right I have to have a little faith and everything will be alright.

_**AN: Bella will find out that they are vampires and she want be happy but not for the reason you think.**_

_**James will be coming back but i need some help should he come back before the wedding or during the wedding or after the wedding review and let me know**_

_**thanks Nikkie **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN OK some say i need to get a beta reader not sure what that is. Like i said I'm new to this stuff **_

_**i just like writing and reading story's so that's what I'm doing i don't know all the tecnical stuff.**_

_**i want to thank all my readers and the review especial**_

babes93

teerobkarma

shootingstar820

IssabellaMarieCullen

s m Neal

**_for the nice comments you guys are great. If anyone has any ideas for this or my other story let me know always welcome the input if your going to leave mean things about me in your reviews please don't OK the reason why i'm writing is i just lost someone close to me and its helping with the pain so i don't want to read comments that make me cry if you don't like my spelling don't read the story._**

**_Thanks Nikkie_**


	11. Chapter 11

Tonight was the night of bells third birthday and I was so existed. Alice went all out with balloons and twinkle lights and party hats. I must say that Jasper looked really funny in his hat. Annabell came down the stairs with Rose. They were warring matching dresses it was so sweet. Annabell really loved Rosalie and so did I. She was the best sister a girl could ask for. Emmett jokes around saying if Rose was into girls she would try to steal me from Edward and Divorce him. Speaking of Edward were was he. "Esme where Edward?" "UM......." Is all she said " OK Esme what is going on. I can see it in your eyes your hiding something" I said to her " Well don't get to mad at him. But he bought Bell a kind of expensive toy and is putting it together in the garage." Now I'm going to kill him he promised nothing to crazy.

"OK everyone its time for the cake" Alice yelled I sat Annabell on my lap and Edward walked through the door and I glared at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. We all sang the happy birthday song and Rose cut the cake. " Uncle Emmett do you want a big piece because your big boned" I had to laugh at that " Um... Sure baby girl, not to big uncle is on a spacial diet." Emmett took the Piece of cake and Annabell watch as he put it in his mouth as he was eating it he looked pained." what Emmett you don't like cake?" I asked "Something like that" He said looking at Edward.

Annabell ate all her cake and asked for her presents. Jasper and Alice got her some bed time story's Rose and Emmett got her a new princess bell doll from beauty and the beast. Esme and Carlisle gave her a locket with a picture of the whole family in it. Then it was Edwards turn he picked up Annabell and carried her to the garage and sitting next to Emmet's Jeep was a little version of Edwards Volvo. It must have cost a alot of money to have that built.

Annabell saw it and stared jumping up and down and ran over to it. " Now Bell you can only ride it when someone is around and only in the driveway no where else OK" Edward was telling her." OK daddy only when someone around" We all looked shocked and I started to cry." Mommy are you OK" "Yes baby I'm just very happy theses are happy tears" Then Edward came over to me and whispered in my ear that he loved me and he was very happy to. "Baby girl its time to go to bed I'll read you one of your new books" "OK mommy" She went around and gave everyone a kiss good night. Then we went up stairs. I was reading green eggs and ham when Edward walk in to say good night to our baby " Night daddy, can I drive my car tomorrow." She asked " Yes bell you can, now go to sleep we love you." He took my hand and lead me to our room. " Edward I wanted to talk to you about something." " OK love"

"I wanted to talk to you about me moving in here with you and the rest of the family." I said. " Its ok Bella I wont bother you anymore about it. Its OK I know your against it and i'm not going to push you.

Oh is he in for a surprise. " OK if you don't want me to move in that's OK I was just going to say that I put my house on the market, but I can just take it off ." I had a big smile on my face because he hadn't processed what I was saying " Why would you put your house on the market?" Then that light bulb went off again. "Baby does this mean your willing to move in with me?" "Yes Edward that what it means"

"Bella you have no idea how happy that makes me. I must be the luckiest man on earth, you have given me your love and a daughter that I never thought I would have." " Edward you would have had a child later on in life. But I'm glad you want to be Annabell's dad."

Edward looked kind of sad " Whats the matter baby?" "Bella I can't have children, I have this condition and I'll understand if you don't want to be together because of it." Was he serious like I wouldn't want him just because he couldn't have children. " Edward Anthony Cullen don't you ever say that again I will love you no matter what you tell me about your self. I love you for what you were, what you are and what you will be in the future. Never doubt that."

He picked me up and spun me around and kissed me " I love you Bella Swan will you marry me?"

Did he just ask me to marry him. " Edward were still in high school" "That's OK we will have the wedding after graduation, so what do you think."

I must say it sounded nice Bella Cullen but this was crazy. I thought for a moment about what he had asked and you know what put me in the nut house because I couldn't say no.

"Yes" I said "What was that Bella I couldn't hear you" He said with a smile. He heard me, he was just trying to tease me. " I said yes I will marry you, do you want me to scream it." He smile and nodded his head. "YES I'LL MARRY YOU EDWARD" Then all of a sudden six very happy people where at our bedroom door " Yes I knew it I get to plan a wedding, there's so much to do come on Rose time to start planning." And with that they all congratulated us. Then they all left and Edward walk over to his night stand and pulled out a little black box. " This was my mothers and now its yours." He put the most beautiful ring I have ever seen on my finger and kissed it then he kissed me and we lied down in the bed and I fell asleep thinking that this was the best day of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

*_**This is the longest chapter I have wrote**_*

(E POV)

It has been the greatest three months of my very long life. Bella is all I have ever wanted and more.

This month has been crazy with Bella packing up her house and selling it to a nice newlywed couple. Then Alice in full wedding mode that is driving Bella crazy. Bella took Emmett's jeep to go get the last of her stuff from her old house I asked her if she wanted me to come with her but she said no that she wanted to say good by to it on her own. That it held memories of her childhood that she had to have closer about.

As I was thinking about my Bella, Carlisle called a family meeting so we all met in the dining room that we only use for this purpose.

"OK Esme and I have decided that it time to tell Bella about us."

We were all silent no one wanted to tell her because we were all worried that she would leave us if she knew. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Carlisle do you think this is the right time? I don't want to lose my sister and my niece, it would kill me I just got them in my life."

I could see it in her face that it would kill her just as much as it would me. But we had to tell her, I mean what were we suppose to do when she twenty five and she ageing and were not. God I wish this was different, that if I were human we could grow old together and have children and grandchildren and have a happy life together. Life was just so unfair,

"Rosalie we have to tell her what she getting herself into. That shes moving herself and her child in with seven vampires and she marrying one. Don't you think it fair for her to know."

Carlisle was right but how would we tell her.

"How do you suppose we tell her. Just come out and say hey Bella were a Family of vampires and we drink blood and live forever." Emmett said.

"Were you going to suck my blood before or after the wedding?" All seven of us turned around to see Bella standing there. Then all my family thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Oh my god no shes going to hate us._

_This is not good_

_Edward she is pissed its rolling off her in waves and its getting stronger_

_No no no she's going to leave, I've lost them_

_How did we not here her heart beat, or for all that is holy did she sneek up on seven vampires _

"So are you going to answer me?" She asked.

"Love, We would never do that to you and plus we don't kill humans we drink animal blood." She stood there shaking her had with Annabell in her hands.

"Bella we would never hurt you or Annabell so don't be scared please". Esme said

Now she looked even More pissed. " Bella love please, I love you so much and we were going to tell you. We were just trying to think of the best way. We were just scared of losing you and Bells"

"Edward Cullen just stop right there. Do you just think so low of me to think that I would love you or the family any less just because your different. Or that I would be scared of the people that have treated me with so much love from the Very first day I met them. What did you think that I would think of you all as monsters. As if I could ever think that with Esme being the most caring mom I have ever met or Rosalie my sister not by blood but by our hearts or my big teddy bear of a brother Emmett. I don't think I could ever see you as anything but my family, that's how much I love you all."

We all were going over to her when she put up her hand to stop us. "But as much as I love you all. I am beyond hurt. Edward you say you love me but you lied to me. That's something I would never do to you. People say love is blind do you know why they say that. They say that because it doesn't matter what the person or persons do or say or even think. That you are blind to everything else but the love you feel for them and that nothing else matters."

"Bella I'm so sorry that we didn't tell you. I wish I could go back and do it all over again but I can't, all I can do is ask for forgiveness and pray that I can make it up to you some how. I do love you with all that I am." I was begging her forgiveness and so was my family. But I was so afraid she wasn't going to and that I lost her for good.

"Edward I have no doubt that you love me and you should have no doubts that I love you. I do not care that you are vampires but I do care that I was lied to and I need time to think over everything on my own. So I'm taken Annabell to a hotel for awhile to clear my head.

I could have died again right there. My unbeaten heart just broke. "Bella please don't leave I'll miss you to much it would kill all of us." Rose was pleading with her. "Rosalie you know me better then most of our family but you decided that it was best for me not to know something this important. It hurts that you did not trust me or our sisterly bond to tell me the truth. So please don't make this anymore harder then it already is. I don't think I can take anymore heart break.

All the girls were dry sobbing next to there mates and I was just going crazy with worry. Thinking that the love of my life was hurting and going to leave me.

"I will come back but I don't know when. Come on baby girl we have to leave."

"No mommy I want to stay with daddy please."

"Baby girl, mommy needs to think about some stuff but not with daddy there"

"No I want daddy. Daddy please tell mommy to stay"

It was breaking my heart to see her cry begging me to stay but I knew Bella needed time to think.

"Annabell baby you have to go with mommy but its only for a little while OK sweetheart."

"Daddy don't you love me anymore, don't you want me."

That did it, all of us let out a wimpering cry. What do say to that. This is torture it was hurting me more then the burn I felt from the change.

"Daddy loves you very much Bell, but mommy and daddy need time to think about how much we love each other and that we can't live with out each other. Mommy needs to know that I would do anything for you to."

I was trying so hard to tell Annabell and Bella that I loved them more then my own life. I just hoped that she could see it.

"Annabellgo give daddy and grandpa and grandma and your aunts and uncles a kiss good by we have to go."

Annabell came over and gave every one a kiss good by and then ran back to Bella crying. Bella had tears falling down her face.

"I love you all very much don't ever doubt that. I just need time".

With that she walk out of the house to her car _(AN: of course Edward bought her ,her own car) _I was just praying that she wasn't walking out of our lives for good.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in my car on the way to the hotel that I and Annabell where going to stay at for a couple of days. I was thinking about what happen back at the Cullen's house. How could he lie to me, did I do something to make him think I would love him any less because he was a vampire. _A vampire_. I would have never guested that in a million years. What does being a vampire even mean. Is it like the vampires in the movies. I mean all the vampire are always so different in each movie. There's the vampire that can't go out in the day time, witch can't be my family because they go to school during the day or there's the vampire that are afraid of crosses but the Cullen's have that big cross near Carlisle office. I'm just so confused right know

I gave that speech about love being blind and that if you love someone that's all you see is that love. But hear I am in my car running away like a child.

"Mommy are we going to see daddy again I miss him already." Annabell said in a sad voice.

"Yes baby, mommy just needs to work some stuff out with daddy right now but we will see him soon, OK baby"

"But mommy how are you going to work stuff out with daddy if daddy's not here to work it out with."

She was so right how could I work things out with the family if I ran from them. They were trying to explain every thing but I was just to stubborn to listen to it. So with that thought I turned the car around and headed back to our house. I was going to fix this. Because that's what family's do they have fights and work passed them and move on.

Maybe this is a good thing. I mean now everything is out in the open and we can build a stronger bond and be happier for it. Not that we weren't happy before all this happened. Now every things out in the open. I just don't want to be lied to. I was already lie to by James. I don't want to have lies between Edward I love him to much. I just couldn't wait to see the family and my Edward.

I was still mad at Edward, he lied to me and that can't happen again and I think he knows that. Even though I really couldn't blame him for it. What was he supposed to do _hay baby i love you with all my heart oh and by the way I'm a vampire._ I might of freak out I might not have, but he didn't give me that chance. He really needs to see that not given me that chance hurts. But he also has to know that I still love him no matter what." Mommy where are we going?"

"Where going home To work everything out so don't you worry your pretty little head about anything, love bug" I said to her. I didn't want her to think that mommy and daddy didn't love each other because that would brake her heart she only knows Edward as her dad. And I would like it to stay that way.

I pulled up the long driveway and I stopped an got out, I walk to the door took a deep breath and open it.

I looked in to that living room and saw Esme and Rosalie dry sobbing, I saw Edward pacing back and fourth and the rest just standing around

"I leave for and hour and you guys fall apart. I guess I'll have to stay around forever just so you never look like this again." I said with a smile. All seven heads shot up and they all yelled Bella and came running at me and Annabella. Rosalie grab Bell from me and was kissing her all over and Edward began spinning me around while kissing me. While all this was happen Emmett said

"How does she keep sneaking up on a house full of vampires." Rose slapped him up side the head and looked down at Annabell and Emmett say oops.

I looked up at the whole family and said. "We need to talk and I have some questions" They all nodded there heads and we walked over the the couches and sat down for what was to be one of the longest nights of my life.

_AN:_

_I know it was short but I really didn't know what to write about her return but the real drama is comming up in the next chapters_

_Lots of thanks Nikkie _


	14. Chapter 14

_*** I own nothing of Twilight***_

The family and I walk over to the couches while Rosalie put Bell's to bed. "OK Bella it seems you have some questions for us, so fire away." Carlisle said. "So my first question is do you kill people? Because I'm a pretty forgiving person but that's just one thing I don't think I can."

"No Bella, we do not drink human blood there are vampires that do. Were just not one of them we drink animal blood." Edward said. "OK so your vampires that drink animal blood. That was a given I mean I new you would have to drink blood being vampires and all, I just didn't know what kind of blood. Is the rest of being what you are go along with movie vampires. Like turning into bats and sleeping in coffins? They all started to laugh. I kind of felt stupid.

"There's no reason to feel stupid Bella, I would have asked the same thing if I was in your place."

"How did you know what I was feeling Jasper?" I asked. " Some vampires have extra powers. Like Alice can see the future. I can read people emotions and change them and Edward can read minds."

Shit Edward can read minds then he could know what I was thinking about him this whole time. Edward must have seen how tense I was and said. " Bella don't worry I can't read your mind for some reason." " Thank god some things are better left unsaid and I like my thought to my self."

"Lets get back to the whole vampire thing. I'm guessing the bat thing and the coffins are just myths since you all laughed at me. so whats the true vampires like?" "Oh honey we weren't laughing at you, its just funny how these movies are." Esme always the mother trying to make her children feel better.

" Well we are super fast and strong." Jasper said and then Rosalie said. " We have great eye sight and hearing." Then Edward said something that made me want to cry. " We Live forever."

I jump off the couch and started yelling at Edward. " What do you mean live forever. So you where going to watch me and Annabell get old and die. Were you going to stay with me when I looked like your mother or even your grandmother. Or were you going to wait till I was no use to you anymore and move on to the next young thing that catch your eye." I asked him.

"NO never, I will be with only you till the end of time. And when it was your end. I would follow after you." I wanted to punch him follow after me what was he crazy.

"Just shut up you sound like a crazy person, Don't you think your family would be devastated if you die. And if you can live forever how do you die? I said.

"Bella, we can die if you rip us apart and burn the peaces. And to answer your other statement don't you think our family would be devastated if you die to." Edward said. " So Edward why don't you just change me into what you are. Because you guys must have been human at one point and became vampires so why not make me one too."

I have never seen him look so scary before. " NO I WILL NOT CHANGE YOU INTO A MONSTER."

What was his deal I mean can he really be serious. He thinks of himself as a monster. " You listen to me Edward Cullen you are not a monster. You love Annabell and I so much and done so much for us. Do you really think a monster would tuck my three year old into bed and read her story's ever night. I got one even better, do you think Esme and Carlisle are monster? I asked "No" Then I asked. " Do you think Alice, Jasper or even Rose an Emmett to be monsters.? "No" Then why is it that you are the only monster Edward. Is it because you might have done things that aren't that great in the past. Well baby, that was in the past and we live in the present." I looked into Edward eye's and he looked so pained.

"Edward where you going to really watch me grow old? Would you watch as I turn 25 or even 35 and people start to think I'm your mother not your wife." I asked. " I don't care what people think Bella. isn't it enough that I love you and want to be with you?" He asked.

" I love you and want to be with you to but I want all those things forever. Don't you think that we deserve our happily ever after Like everyone else." I walk over to him and placed my hands on his cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes. "That's what you told Annabella that you would do anything to give that to me. Edward You are my happily ever after and will be forever if you let it." He looked into My eyes and must have seen what he was looking for because next thing Iknew his lip crashed into mine and he said." I will change you after the wedding." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as I could.

"OK love birds back to the topic at hand.". I could kill Emmett right now for braking us out of our little love fest, but he was right I had more question. So we spent most of the night talking about there family and how they were changed and their lives together it was about 2 in the morning when Alice's face went blank. I guessed she was having one of her visions. But as soon as she started Edward jumped up in a panic and started talking to the other in a whisper. " Bella get up stairs and go to Annabell room and shut the door and don't come out till one of us gets you." " Whats going on Edward?"

"Bella love just do as I say, please baby." " OK Edward." With that I ran up stairs I looked out the big bay window at the top of the stairs. When I saw three figure coming out of the woods. This can't be good if Edward want me to hide. So I did what he asked and ran to Bells room. when I got there Annabell was sleeping so I went to use her bathroom I heard yelling out side. I really wanted to know what was going on but Edward will kill me if I don't listen. I heard the bed room door open so I thought one of the Cullen's came up so I walked out of the bathroom to see Annabell was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

(E. POV)

Alice how long till they get here? i asked " About two minutes, I'm so sorry Edward i was looking to see when Bella was coming back and this just slipped by me." She said. " It Ok you can't catch everything, But what are we going to do?"

We will go out and meet them, then get them to leave as fast as possible." Carlisle said." Edward i don't like this, what if they smell Bella and Annabell. They could be in danger and i can't have that."

"I know Rose, if we have to we will fight them, but hopefully that want happen. Maybe they will just come and go.".

So we all walk out to meet our guests and prey this would be over quickly. We waited and three vampire came across the lawn. The female had bright red hair and the male had black short hair and the last male had long Blondie hair. There thoughts were about how large our coven was and what would be the best escape root if this turn into a fight.

"Hello, My name is Laurent and this is my mate Victoria. And this is James." I was searching for the reason why they were here. But all there minds were blank. one of them must know i can read minds and now they were blocking me.

"Hello my name is Carlisle and this is my family" He was about to say more but was cut off by James.

"Family, don't you mean coven. And why are your eye's gold and not red?" James asked. " Our eyes are gold because we don't have your diet we prefer the blood of animals instead of human. It helps us live the way humans do. It helps us live in one place longer. We go to school and live with the humans in Peacefully." Esme said

"Why even bother, Humans are made to be our food. we are the Superior race. And like i asked before why do you call your selves a family not a coven." This James guy was pissing me off what right did he have to come here and question our way of life.

We love each other and we have been each other back bone for years. We would die for one another that's why we call each other a family. Haven't you ever had someone that you would do anything for or even die for."

_Edward calm down we are trying to get them out of here not cause a fight. _Carlisl_e _thought.

"Yes i have, that's why we are here I'm tracking someone that i haven't seen in a long time pretty boy" I was about to punch this guy when Rose stepped in and said.

"What so you can kill them. If so we can't help you we think human life's are to valuable to be used as cattle". Rosalie was getting just as mad as i was all she could think about was the family we had up stairs.

"No Blondy, I was looking for my my wife to be and our daughter." James said to Rose.

"A daughter how is that possible your a vampire, you can't have kids you idiot" Rose said

"No kidding I'm a vampire what was your first clue." he said sarcastically. " I wasn't always a vampire. I had a girlfriend and we had a baby girl and know I'm looking for them so we can be together again, so why don't you mind your business bitch.

"Hey, watch how you talk to my wife." Now Emmett was getting mad.

"What you going to do about it big boy." Emmett was about to jump on him when Carlisle stop him and said." We do not want a fight. But we ask you to refrain from hunting around these area. We do have a permit home here and it might cost us exposure."

Laurent answerer and said they wouldn't hunt anywhere near here and that they were going to leave once they found who they were looking for. I was about to ask them the name of his mate when i here something i wish i hadn't.

"Daddy,daddy I woke up and couldn't find you or mommy." She came running to me and jumped into my arms and I held her tight hoping that the three nomads would not try anything funny.

"A human child what is the meaning of this. Is she a snack or a pet. Because if she a snack can we share she smells so good." I started to growl and so did my family. Victoria comment had me fuming." She is my daughter not a pet and if you come anywhere near her my family and i will rip you apart and burn the peaces." My family didn't even try to stop me i knew they would do the same. James just kept staring at Annabell like he new her.

"Annabell why don't you go into the house and find mommy" As i was saying this Bella came running out the door screaming" Annabell...... never do that to mommy again i thought someone took you."

Bella picked up Annabell and kissed her all over. But then she looked at our visitors. She started to look pale and had a look on her face like she had just seen a ghost. I looked over at Laurent and Victoria they had the same look on there face as Bella. I looked over to James. He just kept looking between Bella and Annabell, then he had a huge grin on his face. He said the words that made my world crash around me.

**_"My Bella is that you?"_**

* * *

**AN;**

**I gave Laurent the power to sense people abilities so he told the others to block there minds because of Edwards power.**

**I made Victoria and Laurent mates it wouldn't make any sense for her to be James, because he is trying to get back with Bella.**

**I have another story called ****WHAT I LOST ****but if your a team Edward fan, it might not be for you Edward's kind off dark in this one.**

**Lots of love **

**Nikkie**


	16. Chapter 16

"James.... What are you doing here?" I asked. " Belly boo i have been looking for you every were." Was he joking i was in the same place for two years and he says he's been looking every were. "You got to be kidding me. You say you were looking for me this whole time. James i was in Arizona for two and a half years. I even moved in with your mom, she was so lonely after you left. You treated her just like your father did when he left." That struck a cord because he growled at me and my family stepped forward to protect me. then James said. " I'm nothing like my father Isabella you know that." I new he was pissed by my comment, he never called me Isabella. I also knew he was right, he was nothing like his father. His father was a cruel man that beat his mom and then just took off with a new wife. " I know James. But how do you think your mom took it when her only son disappears. It killed her and she died not even knowing if you were alive."

Oh god i have never seen someone get so mad in my life. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DIED."

"James please calm down, she had a heart attack two years after you left. And can you please not scream your scaring Annabell." As soon i said Annabell's name James eye went to Bell in Edwards arms." My baby, she's beautiful Bella she looks just like you." He had a big smile on his face, then i notice something, his eye's where bright red. He was a vampire but not like the Cullen's he killed people.

I step down from the porch and got right in front of him. The Cullen's were yelling at me to keep my distinct but i couldn't, I was so full of rage at the moment i wasn't thinking. Plus I new James would never hurt me. I hoped.

" James John Hunter. I can not believe you. Is this what you meant by we would be together forever, you planed on becoming a vampire. Is that why you left me pregnant so you could go off and be a murderer. Because that's what you are." I said to him. " Yes Bella that's what i am, I kill to survive. that's what we do. Human eat food to keep them alive. it just so happen i eat human to keep me alive." He said with a grin. He though of humans as cattle and it made me sick. " I also did plan on becoming like this it was the only way to make sure you and Annabell had the life that we always wanted." He said " Your joking right how can being a vampire give us the life we talk about. And how can you talk about humans as if they are nothing. I'm human James am i nothing to you. Am i just your next meal"

" Never say that Bella. Your my everything. I would die for you. I actial did die for you no pun intented. When you are like this You can do anything and be anything. The world is at your feet and we are gods among men. You will see that when i change you."

Wait what did he just say. " You did this for your self not for me. And what makes You think i would want to be like you. You must be crazier then i thought." I wasn't trying to piss him off but he was making me so mad."I will never be like you." I said. " What.... it seems you have no problem being with these poor excuses of vampires. They drink blood just like we do. What makes them any better then us." He was getting pissed. " James they take the shitty hand they where dealt and try to make the best of it. They don't kill people like you do. God James the people you kill have family's." I was starting to cry all those people that they killed over the last three years it was horrible. I mean did they kill children, would he kill his own daughter, i couldn't handle this i need him to just go way and not come back.

" James please just leave. Take your Friends and leave me an Annabell alone." James went to grab my arm but Rosalie was in front of him in a flash." She said leave." Then James said."I will not leave with out Bella and my daughter." Emmett was at Rose's side in seconds and both he and Rose crouched down and so did James and Victoria. " James please stop i don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. So just stop." As i was saying this i heard Annabell say to Edward.

" Daddy why is mommy crying did the bad man do something to her?" That when all hell broke loose James got out of his crouch and looked right at me. "She calls him daddy Bella,did you not tell her about me." He said I never been more scared in my life he looked like he was going to kill me. But i had to open my mouth like and idiot and say. "No i told her you were died." That when i heard Alice yell no. It happen so fast one minute James was in front of me next he was on top of me." You bitch, how could you do that. My own daughter thinks I'm died. She thinks I'm a bad guy Bella. She doesn't even know i'm her father. I could kill you right now. Your lucky I love you so much or you would be died. MY DAUGHTER will not call any other man daddy but me." He was screaming in my face and then he was gone. Someone through him off me.

" Bella get in the house with Bells and stay there" "Where is she Edward?" "She's in the house already with Rose." He said. "Bella I'm not done with you yet." James said coming at me and Edward. "Run Bella get in the house." I started running, I looked back for one second to see every one fighting. Edward and James were circling each other. " James just leave and never come back or i will kill you." Edward said. " Well your going to have to kill me because i will never leave my Bella." Then James launch him self at Edward. I couldn't watch so I ran into the house looking for Rose and Annabell. They where in my room " Rose please go help the family. We will stay right here. But I'm so scared something will happen to them, they need you down there more then up here." I said " Are you sure Bella." "Yes please. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happen to one of you." "OK stay in the room and i repeat don't come out till one of us comes gets you." And with that she was gone. Fifteen minutes had pasted and i was getting more worried about my family. "Mommy is daddy and auntie OK." "Yes baby girl there going to be fine. They just have to take care of some things while we wait up here." " Mommy who was that mean man, he scared me." "He no body baby why don't you go and sleep on mommy and daddy's bed and I'll read you a story." As i was about to tuck her in i heard a knock at the door, i went to go open it and i saw someone i hoped i wouldn't.

"Hello Bella."


	17. Chapter 17

"Victoria, what do you want?" I asked her." Is that any way to talk to an old friend." She said.

"We are not friends Victoria and I'll ask again what do you want." I was starting to get mad."I want you and that kid to come with me so i can take you to my brother."

"First off he is not your brother and second i will not go anywhere with you." I said to her and then she growled at me. " We can do this the easy way or the hard way. but you are coming with me."

"NO..... Annabell get behind mommy please." "Mommy I'm scared" Annabell was crying and i didn't know what to do. Would Victoria kill us or would she bring me to James so he could kill me. Before i could blink Victoria grab Annabell and ran. I ran after them and got to the door everyone was still fighting i looked up and Victoria had Annabell by the throat on the porch but no one was paying attention.

i scream for Annabell and everyone stopped fighting. They all looked frighten when they saw that Victoria had Bells. She slowly walk over to Laurent and James saying that if anyone touch her she would snap Annabell neck. I let out a cry and the family came around me. Rose came and held me tight. saying how it will be fine and nothing would happen to Bells but i couldn't bring myself to believe her. I never took my eyes off Annabell. James grab Annabell from Victoria ruffly. I let out another cry he was hurting her and it made me mad. "What do you want James?" i asked. " I want my family back Bella. Annabell do you want to come with daddy?" James asked her. " Your not my daddy. Edward is." With that James let out a loud growl and i was afraid that he was going to hurt her. the family must of thought that to because they all stepped forward. " Not so fast Cullen's like Victoria said i will snap her neck if you come any closer." That did it. I started to yell at him. "She your daughter James how could you threaten her." "Your not seeing the big picture here Bella. She might be my daughter but I've never met her now you on the other hand i have now my whole life. and i want you back even if i have to kill everyone you love." he said. " Please I'll do anything just give her back to me."

James looked at me and said. " I'll make a trade with you. You come with me with out a fight and I'll give them Annabella. Its a win win, She will have her daddy and i will have her mommy."

"Fine, just give her to Rose please." I said. " NO... Bella please we will figure this out. don't give your self to this monster." Edward said. " What would you have me do, let him take Annabell." Edward let out a low cry and i asked Rose to walk over to James with me and take Annabell from him.

We walk right up to them and Laurent grab me and James handed over Annabell to Rose. I looked at James in surprise and he looked at me when Laurent handed me to him. " What Bella you know me I'm a man of my word, i did the trade." I watch as Rose walk back to my family i could hear Annabell crying " NO I WANT MOMMY, MOMMY DON"T GO, PLEASE MOMMY DON"T LEAVE ME."

I started to break down. I looked at each of the members of my family memorizing there faces because i knew i would never see them again. I was going to die. " Can i please say good by" i asked James. " Your lucky i love you Bella. go a head." I yelled to them because we where about 50 yards away from them. " I LOVE YOU ALL. ROSE PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY BABY,DON'T LET HER FORGET ME." i was crying harder now and then i looked at Edward who was being held back by his brother. my heart broke to see him trying his hardest to get to me.

I called out to him. "EDWARD" He looked right at me. and i said in a whisper but i knew he could still hear." The only thing stronger then death is love. I love you so much and we will see each other again because i have faith in that love." Before Edward could even say anything James started to run with me over his shoulder.

"That was so cute Bella. To bad you wont even remember him when I'm down with you." James said to me." what are you talking about James i will never forget him"

"Oh but you will." Then he took out this syringe and stuck it in my arm. " what the hell was that?" "That my dear is a drug that will give you memory lose _( AN: hey its fiction, i have no clue if there a drug that can give you memory lost but just go with it, it goes along with the story) _

Then when i make you like us you will forget your Edward." I was about to say something when i started to feel my eye get heavy and i black out.

the next thing i knew i started to feel like i was on fire. the fire rage on for what seem like years and then i felt like my heart was going to explode. When it did, I felt free. I could see every thing i could smell every thing, what had happen to me. I looked to my right and saw three of the most beautiful people i have ever seen. i found my voice and said.

"Who are you."


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: James stuck Bella with the syringe and when she past out he bite her.**_

" Bella baby its me James." Who the hell was this guy, and why couldn't i remember him. " Who are you James and how do we know each other? and why is my throat burning?"

" Bella baby you are my mates. Your throat hurts because your thirst. Come on we will get you someone to eat." He said to me. " Did you just say someone to eat." I asked. " Yes baby we are vampire's and we drink blood to live." Was this guy crazy vampire don't exsit but As he was saying this i smelt the most mouth watering thing i have ever smelt in my life. I took off running. I couldn't believe how fast i was. I could faintly hear someone chasing me but i couldn't care at the moment, all i wanted was that smell.

I got to a small meadow. I couldn't put my finger on it but it seemed like I had been here before. Thats when i saw It, a large buck. I jump on it a drank it dry. I geuss James wasn't lying about the vampire thing. I just need to know more about what happen to me. I was about to ask when i heard one of them talking to James. _( AN: I couldn't let her drink humans. Its not her style :] )_

"James how could you let her do that. Its not our diet and i wont let her be with us unless she drinks for humans." The red head said.

" Its fine Victoria, it was a one time thing, I'll make sure she sticks to our diet. Oh by the way do not threaten me, you know what will happen." As soon as James said this Victoria had fear in her eyes and back down.

" Bella baby we have a lot of thing we have to talk about. first the reason you lost your memory is because we where attack by another coven.

" Why would they attack us, did we do something to them?" I asked, the other male spoke up. " No Bella they wanted something from us." He said." What did they want from us.?" I asked.

"Our daughter Bella, they wanted our daughter. We try to fight them off but there were to many of them. There was one called Rose she took Annabell right from you. I try so hard to stop her but i couldn't. There was another one called Edward and he said he wanted to make her his daughter. Then he knock you out. We took you an ran. We wanted to wait till you woke up so we could go back and fight for her. We are stronger with four then just the three of us."

I was beyond mad they took my baby from me. I would kill them all to get her back. Then all of a sudden my hands were on fire. The flames rose from my hands and i pushed my hands forward. the flame went flying out toward a tree. The tree caught on fire and it was burnt to a crisp. I calmed down and the flames stopped. " What the hell was that." I asked. " That my dear was your power. Know I know it will be a lot easier to take out the other coven and get our baby back." He said to me. " Why didn't i just use my power before when they took her?" I said. "Um...... well you must have not be as mad as you are now. It seems the madder you get, The more powerful your gift becomes." I could tell something was up with him. He seem to be lying about something. But right at this moment i could care less all i wanted was my child in my arms.

"JAMES I WANT MY BABY BACK NOW." I started to fell the burn again and James told me to calm down and save it for the fight with the other coven.

"Lets go and get her Bella. oh by the way don't listen to anything that they have to say, its all tricks to make us off our games. They want us distracted us so they can kill us." With that we were off running to take back what was mine.

( EDWARD POV )

God its been three days since they took Bella and I'm going crazy, I just want her back. Annabell just keeps crying for her. Esme is doing all she can to calm her down. But not much is working. Right know Annabell is in mine and Bella room curled up on our bed, hugging one of Bella shirts. She says it smell like mommy. If i could cry i would be she looked so fragile and you could see how sad she was. " Daddy when mommy coming back i need her. I can't sleep if she doesn't kiss me good night." The only time we could get her to fall asleep was when Jasper put her under. " Bells, mommy will be home soon i promise. Now try to get some sleep." As she looked at me i saw a single tear fall from her eyes. This was just killing me. " OK daddy I'll try to sleep. I love you daddy." " I love you to Annabell so,so much and everything will get better." She laid down and i walk out to go find Alice.

" Alice have you seen anything?" I asked "No Edward i haven't, its like someone is blocking me." She was rubbing her temples trying her best to see Bella future, but she just couldn't see anything and it was driving her mad. Carlisle came into the room and put his hand on my shoulder. " It will be fine son. we will find her. Rose and Emmett are out there right now looking for her." " I should be out there looking for her not them she is my mate." I said. " Edward you know that Annabell needs you here, she just lost her mom you can't take her dad to. she might not be able to take the lose of both parents." He was right i couldn't do that to her. I know she needs me and Bella would kill me if i let Annabell down. Rosalie and Emmett came through the door. " We are so sorry Edward but we lost the sent. Has Alice seen anything.?"

"No Rose she hasn't " I said harshly. I didn't want to be rude but this was all to much, it was killing me on the inside. " I'm sorry Rose i don't mean to be rude to you." " Its OK Edward. I really want my sister back i miss her so much, It hurts so much think we might have lost her. she made me a better person. She made me care about other people not just about myself. I just need her here." She was crying into Emmett's shirt and he was telling her it would be all right. I wish i could believe that. I just keep thinking she gone forever. what would i do with out her. I might as well go to Italy and end it. My life is nothing with out her. But on the other hand Annabell needs me and i could never leave her. I was so lost. Alice came flying into the room and was yelling something everyone turn to look at her and she said.

"Their coming."


	19. Chapter 19

(EDWARD POV)

" When will they get here Alice?" I asked her. " Two minutes but Edward something is wrong Bella is all fussy in my vision like she not all there." I didn't have time to figure out what Alice's vision meant. right now my only concern is getting Bella back.

" Esme you take Annabell up stairs just in case it breaks out into a fight and the rest of us go out and meet our guests, Remember try not to let it turn into a fight we don't want to get Bella hurt." Carlisle told all of us. We walk out to the front of our house and waited. all of a sudden four people came out of the woods. what surprised me the most was James and Bella were holding hands and he was whispering in her ear and kissing her forehead and Bella wasn't even bother by it.

" Whats going on. why is Bella being so nice and calm to James." Rosalie asked. "Maybe she just acting so she could come back to us and James wouldn't hurt her." Emmett said. " No somethings wrong. what don't you hear." Alice said. NO NO he change her I'm going to kill him it wasn't suppose to happen like this it was supposed to be me that change her.

" Hello Cullen's its so nice to see you again" James said. " I wish i could say the same James. Now you can either give us back Bella without a fight or we can force you to hand her over." " Oh poor Edward who said Bella would want to go to you."

I took a step closer to James ready to jump on him when Bella got down in a crouch in front of him baring her teeth. " You stay away from him or I'll kill you." What was going on, why was she protecting him i looked up at James and he was smiling.

_Why is Bella acting like this ( Rosalie thoughts)._

_Bella is one bad ass vampire ( Emmett thoughts_

_Edward she is really pissed off, i would back up if i were you. ( Jasper thoughts)_

_OH NO Edward, Bella can't remember who we are James did something to her. ( Alice thoughts_)

"What did you do to her James?" " I did nothing, you are the ones that took our child right from her arms. Now were here to take her back." God no, he made her think we stole her daughter.

" Its no that this little reunion isn't great but i want my daughter NOW." Bella screamed. Bella's hands started turning red and it looked like they where on fire. " EDWARD back up or she will kill you." Alice yelled.

" Listen to your sister Edward. I will kill you if you don't give me back my daughter." "Bella love, James is lying to you we didn't take Annabell from you. We protected her from James and his coven. We try to protect you but you wouldn't let us you said that we had to save bells."

" You are lying James told me you would lie just so you could keep my little girl. And why would my daughter need protection from her father."

" Because he's evil he kills people and he was trying to force you and Annabell to leave with him so her could keep you and make you a vampire."

" What are you talking about i was already a vampire James change me after Annabell was born."

" No baby he didn't, he kidnapped you three days ago from us and he change you. I don't no why you can't remember this but please believe me i would never lie to you."

" Enough we didn't come here to listen to his lies Bella, we came to get back what is ours. Now Edward be a good little boy and bring Annabell to us or i will have Bella burn you alive." James said. I walked back over to my family.

" Rosalie go get bells." " Edward are you crazy you just going to hand Annabellover to them like a snack." she yelled. " No Rose I'm hopping that if Bella see her she will get her memories back. Its all I can come up with, we will protect Annabell but i need my Bella back and hopefully this will work." " Edward what if it doesn't work we might have to fight Bella or even kill her." Emmett said i let out a loud growl. " NO ONE IS TO TOUCH BELLA. If it comes to it i will take care of it." They all gave me a sad smile and Rose went to get Annabell. she brought her to me and as soon as Bella saw her Bella face lit up. " Annabell baby its mommy" Bella said to her. " Mommy is that really you." "Yes baby it is, now come to me, your not safe with them me and daddy are going to take you home." "I am home, daddy right here." Bells pointed to me and smile. " What lies have you told my daughter Edward, and why is she calling you daddy." "What are you talking about mommy? Edward is my daddy he's going to marry you and I'm going to ware a pretty white dress that Alice bought me."

Bella had this really confused look on her face. she turn to James and said. " What is she talking about James you said that they took her why is she not scared of them and why is she saying all these things. she is talking about them like she know them fore years." " Bella baby, they are feeding her all lies. They told her these things so you would turn on me and get what they wanted. They want her to love them more then us. look he want even hand her to you, if they loved you why are they keeping your child from you." Bella looked at me with such hate that my dead heart broke.

" GIVE ME MY CHILD NOW." Just as she was yelling at us flames came shooting from her hands hitting the trees around us. _Eward you have to do something she not incontrolled of her powers she going to hurt herself and us. _Carlisle said though his thoughts.

"Do it" I yelled and Esme came and grab Annabell from me, Emmett and Jasper jump at James while Alice and Rose fought with Victoria and Laurent and Carlisle were circling each other. I looked over to Bella and Bella was not in control and i had to stop her before someone got hurt. I ran to her not caring what happened to me, i just needed my Bella back. I cupped my hands on her face. " Bella love. you have to calm down. I love you, I've loved you from the moment i met you. please look at me love." She looked right at me and i could see the fear in her eye's and i knew what i had to do. I kissed her. As i did the flames in her hands where starting to die down. I pressed my forehead to her and said. " the only thing stronger then death." she looked deep into my eye's and said.

" Is love"


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Sorry it took so long but i hurt my hand so it was hard to type. But its getting better and i didn't want to let my readers down so here is the next chapter.**_

I looked into Bella'seyes and i saw rage. She pushed me back and ran over to ware Jasper and Emmett where fighting James. Bella crouch in front of him and started hissing at my brothers. "Please Bella i don't want to hurt you." Emmett said. Bella let out a loud scream causing every one to stop fighting. " Back up or I will kill you all." She said

_ What are we supposed to do i don't want to kill Bella but we might not have a choice_. Jasper thought.

Bella walked over to James and put her hands on his face. every one was watching even Victoria and Laurent.

" James darling." She said " Yes my Bella." Faster then any of us thought was possible she had him by the throat a foot off the ground. "I remember everything you sick son of a bitch, You threaten my daughter and my family. did you really think i would forget them forever." She started to squeeze his neck and he was screaming. _You go girl_. Emmett thought

" How is she doing that, I mean she is a new born but I've never seen one that strong." Jasper asked.

Just then Carlisle spoke up "There is no stronger bonded then a mother and child. James threaten Bella child and it set her off."

We watch as Bella was getting more and more angry, Laurent grab Victoria and started backing away then they where gone. Bella's hands where getting really red and i knew this would end badly. But when Bella spoke next i was shocked.

" I should kill you right now for all you have done to me. But we once had a life together and I will always remember the good times we had. But I'm warring you. You come after me or my family I will not hesitate to kill you." She let him go and his hand went right to his throat i could she the burn marks. Bella turn around and started to walk right to me. I smile at her i had my Bella back, I open my arms to hug her and the idiot James open his mouth.

" I did all of this for us Bella. I love you and I will never give you up. I will kill anyone that gets in my way even my daughter."

That did it Bella whipped around and through a fire ball right at him and he was reduced to ashes. Bella started to collapse. I ran to get her before she hit the ground. I held her in my arms and cradled her like a child.

" I didn't want to kill him Edward, I use to love him but he was never going to stop and he was willing to hurt our baby.

" I know love, you did what you had to do in order to protect Annabell. I would have done the same thing to protect you and our daughter.

" Every one going to hate me i made such a mess out of things and I almost kill our family."

" Bella no one is going to hate you, we all love you and James did something to you to forget us, you didn't do it on purpose. Familys love each other no matter what. Now lets get in side, our daughter is waiting and I must say your control is great we don't even have to keep you away from Bells."

That got a big smile out of her and I knew we would be alright.

**_AN: One more chapter left. I hope every one liked my first FF. _**

**_I will be finishing my other story but i just have writer block. _**

**_Thanks for all the support_**

**_Thanks Nikkie_**


	21. Chapter 21

" Do you Isabelle Marie Swam take Edward Anthony Cullen as you lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for the rest of your life."

" I do "

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabelle Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for the rest of your life."

"I do"

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You know may kiss the bride."

Edward looked right in my eye's and said i love you and gave me the most passionate kiss he has ever given me. We finished our kiss and the whole family came running up to hug and kiss us.

The wedding was great we dance the night away i had my father and daughter dance with Carlisle and Edward had his mother son dance with Esme.

" Bella i wanted to thank you for making this family whole, I never seen Edwardso happy and Annabell and you complete us. I truly think of you as a daughter." Carlisle said. I wanted to cry. "Thank you Carlisle that means so much to me." Edward came up to claim me from Carlisle. " May i have this dance with my beautiful wife." " Yes you may" Carlisle kissed my hand and went off to Esme.

"You know how much i love you." Edward asked. " Yes, and do you know how much i love you." I put my forehead to his and said  
"more then my own life." He smiled and kissed me. " Mommy, daddy" Annabell came running up to us on the dance floor.

"Yes baby girl." "Can i dance with you?" She asked Edward. "Of course sweetheart you don't even have to ask." "Daddy." "Yes princess." She loved when he called her that. "You keep your promise." She said. "What promise was that Annabell?"

"You gave mommy her happy ever after."

I smile at her and said. "yes he did baby girl." We looked in each other and i said.

"Forever."

and he replied

"And ever"

**AN: that's the end i hope you liked it, I want to thank every one that review and add me to their favorites.**

**I know there was allot of mistake in this story but for my first FF i think i did OK.**

**Know that i'm finshed i'm going to work more one my other story.**

**Lots of love and thanks**

**Nikkie**


End file.
